


Cute

by conceptstage



Series: Critical Fiction [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Molly has a question and Caleb doesn't want to tell him the answer.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr. Come find me there, I'm concept-stage.

“Do you think I’m cute?” Molly was laying across the bed with his head hanging off the side, looking at Caleb upside down across the room.

Caleb didn’t even look up from the book he was reading. “You know you are cute.”

Molly rolled his eyes. “I asked if  _ you _ thought I was cute.”

“What exactly is this conversation about?” he asked, still not looking up. They had managed to find a three bedroom at the inn so that no one would have to sleep alone, but it was just the two of them in there now while the girls hunted down alcohol. They were probably out of luck, this was a very religious town.

“A few weeks ago, back in Hupperduke, you called me cute. But you haven’t since.”

“I must do it more than once?”

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt.”

Caleb sighed and sat the book down. “Why does whether or not I think you’re cute matter? You have not cared for anyone else’s opinions on your appearance before.”

“Yeah, but you’re not just anyone else. Does that mean ‘no’ then? If you refuse to answer?”

The wizard finally looked up at him and Molly realized with a grin that the tips of his ears were pink. “No,” he said finally. “That’s not what it means. You are… very cute.”

“What about me is the cutest?”

“Really, Mollymauk?”

Molly laughed out loud and rolled over onto his stomach. “I’m just messing with you now.”

“I am aware.” He seemed like he was trying to go back to his book but gave up. “What brought this on exactly?”

“I was bored.”

“Ah, yes, of course.”


End file.
